Purpura
by Ingrid Malfoy Benson
Summary: Púrpura:  Porque Sam es rojo, y Freddie azul. Porque el purpura no es otra cosa que la estabilidad del azul, y la energia del rojo. Pesimo summary.


_**Púrpura.**_

_**Rojo.**_

_**El color rojo es el del fuego y el de la sangre, por lo que se le asocia al peligro, la guerra, la energía, la fortaleza, la determinación, así como a la pasión, al deseo y al amor.**_

Se sentó frente a un caballete, como sus demás compañeros, la profesora dijo que ese día no había consigna, y que hicieran sobre la tela lo que les naciera.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pensando en qué podría dibujar o representar, le gustaba esa clase, la hacía relajarse. Cuando por fin tuvo en su mente algo de lo que quería sobre la tela sonrió, y sin querer sus ojos encontraron los de él. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero la profesora diciendo que tenían toda la hora de ese día para hacer el trabajo, los hizo cortar el contacto.

Odiaba cuando pasaba eso, porque pasaba mucho. Y ella quedaba sin saber siquiera como o hacia dónde mirar después.

Frunció el entrecejo y se concentró en su pintura. Miró hacia los colores delante de ella. ¿Cuál?

Rojo.

Le gustaba el rojo, era como ella. Intenso, imponente, le recordaba al fuego, la luz de éste, su energía, su fuerza.

Así que pintó diferentes formas en la tela, diferentes representaciones, todas de rojo.

Bueno, era arte, el arte no se puede corregir, eso le había dicho Spencer cuando ella le había enseñado un dibujo, así que estaba satisfecha con su trabajo. Sonrió y le pasó las últimas pinceladas a los bordes, esa clase definitivamente era pan comido.

Volvió a mirar la tela delante de ella, le gustaba, era muy de ella.

Pero le faltaba algo.

_**Azul:**_

_**El azul es el color del cielo y del mar, por lo que se suele asociar con la estabilidad y la profundidad. Representa la lealtad, la confianza, la sabiduría, la inteligencia, la fe, la verdad y el cielo eterno.**_

Frunció el entrecejo, no tenía talento para la pintura y esa era toda la verdad.

Miró hacia donde estaba Sam y su expresión se relajó, ella estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente pensando en que pintar, y de verdad se veía linda pensando. Freddie sonrió de lado, ¿Cómo era que antes no la había visto realmente? Tal vez la había visto, pero sabía que no tenía que, porque él era Freddie y ella era Sam.

De pronto ella le devolvió la mirada, algo confundida.

Azul.

Sus ojos eran azules, grandes y una rara mezcla entre perturbadores y tranquilizantes.

Lo consternaban, y lo calmaban. Imposible de comprender.

La voz de su maestra lo volvió a la realidad, y de pronto una imagen del color de los ojos de Sam se hizo en su cabeza. Ya sabía que quería pintar.

_**Púrpura:**_

_**El púrpura aporta la estabilidad del azul y la energía del rojo.**_

La profesora pasó por el lugar de Sam y vio lo que había pintado en ella. Sonrió.

Eran distintas frases, formas, signos, y todo era rojo.

A decir verdad la pintura muy al estilo de Sam, era enérgica, pasional, sin mucho sentido pero igualmente genial.

Pasó al Caballete de Freddie y se sorprendió… gratamente.

No sabía qué significado exacto tenía, pero le gustaba, sobre todo que solo había hecho el contorno del dibujo con líneas delgadas azules.

Era, por lo que ella pudo notar, una salida de emergencia, una radio con notas saliendo de ella, un recuadro como de pergamino viejo, y en uno de los bordes, de forma vertical estaba escrito: mood: In Love.

Era un escenario bastante simple, pero tenía algo especial. Freddie se veía abstraído en su propia obra y supo que para él significaba algo. del otro lado de la clase Sam supo que era lo que le faltaba a su pintura: su firma. Tomó la pintura azul y trazó su nombre encima de una parte que estaba de rojo, sonrió. Su nombre purpura se veía bastante bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hey... hola :) <strong>_

_**bueno, tonto? no se porque, pero no me vino la pintura de Sam, solo la de freddie, espero les haya gustado, de verdad :) **_

_**se me ocurrio luego de hacer un test y que me saliera el azul.. XD **_

_**malo? horrible? lo que le sigue? **_

_**no me tiren tomates, comanlos, es mas saludable (? ._.**_

_**ojala les haya gustado XD**_

_**besos! **_

_**au revoir! **_

_**felix felicis! :) **_


End file.
